


Quiet as a Mouse

by Batty for the Wing (Deanie95)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCAU - Fandom, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is usually quiet, M/M, insecure Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Batty%20for%20the%20Wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I had known me being quiet was upsetting you, I'd have spoken up sooner.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet as a Mouse

“You always were the quiet one.”

Bruce sighed and rolled on top of Dick with a groan, “Why are you so chatty this morning?”

“Great night of patrol, okay sex, life's pretty good at the moment.”

The older man sat up with a look of disbelief, “'Okay sex'? It was just 'okay'?! What the hell about the last four hours, three of which were spent among Gotham's rooftops, were just 'okay'?!”

“Well…” Dick said, sitting up as a deep blush spread down his cheeks to color his neck and chest, “You…you're just quiet, y'know…I mean, I know I babble and moan enough for the both of us, but…sometimes…”

“'Sometimes'?”

Dick shifted uncomfortably and played with the blanket, not making eye contact with Bruce, “Sometimes I wonder if I'm not making you feel good enough…I mean, you never make any noise whatsoever, so I…I just worry…”

“Oh for fuck's sake.”

Bruce leaned forward so he could bite the younger man on the earlobe, “If I had known me being quiet was upsetting you, I'd have spoken up sooner.”

“Y-yeah?” Dick stuttered, “Really?”

“Of course.” Bruce whispered as he kissed lewdly down the younger man's neck, “I know how bendy you are, Dickie. Let's see how long you can keep your legs wrapped around my neck as I pound your sweet ass, hm?”


End file.
